slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Here are the rules for this wikia. Failure to follow said rules will result in the user getting warning points. The warning work like this: * 1 Point - Warning * 2 Points - 2nd Warning, any powers stripped. * 3 Points - 2 Day Ban * 4 Points - Week Ban * 5 Points - Permanent Ban Rules * DO NOT focus a roleplay around religion. Yes, this wikia respects you're religion and what it stands for, but it is to much of a sensitive affair at the current time. You may mention your character is religious, and what religion they are, but try to keep away from the topic a little. 1 Point. * DO NOT be rude to your peers. It doesn't matter if you're an admin or not, If you're found being rude on purpose you will have your powers stripped, get or warning, or worse, a ban. 2 Points. * DO NOT edit other people's character pages. The only time another user is to edit them would be is they were an admin, and were correcting grammatical mistakes, or adding/removing categories.1 Point. * DO NOT roleplay sexual themes. Relationships are fine, but don't take the intimacy further than hugs and kisses. Also, no online dating. This wikia if for roleplay, not for real life match-making. 2 Points. * DO NOT be a Mary Sue. If you character is hurt, they're hurt. Get over it. If they die, they die. Go roleplay with them in another roleplay when they do.1 Point. * DO NOT throw a hissy fit if someone says they don't want you in their roleplay. A no is a no. 1 Point. * DO follow that roleplay's rules. Each roleplay has a set amount of rules, and you need to follow them. 1 Point. * DO keep it mild. A little bit of swearing is allowed, but nothing to excessive. Same goes for gore, a little bit of blood is fine, but if you go to in depth you may be asked to change it. 1 Point. * DO keep it Slime Rancher related. Cross-overs are allowed, but the crossed character must come to the Slime Rancher universe rather then the other way round. For instance, Sans from Undertale could come and ranch slimes, but a Pink Slime couldn't go and hang around in The Core. If you do use a character that belong to another franchise, don't claim them as your own, make sure to credit them in the characters page. 1 Point. * DO follow the page guides when creating a page. Also, make sure to categorise correctly. 1 Point. * DO request to join a roleplay in the comments of the page, rather than just butting in. 1 Point. * DO respect peoples wishes. Due to the nature of humans, people don't always see eye to eye. So, if you request to join a roleplay with your LGBT character, but they say no, just find one that will. Don't report it to an admin, unless they're directly rude towards you about it. 1 Point. * DO be creative! Create whatever bizarre characters you wanna, and have fun! :) Point.Some Admins are nicer than others, and some people are nicer than others. If one admin has already addressed a matter, and chosen not to give the accused user a point, another admin is not permitted to take over and give said user a point for that reason. Do not complain if an admin seem biased against you. Chances are you've done something to make them like that. Wikia Rules Here for legal reasons ;D Please note these rules are not made by Slime Rancher Fanon Roleplay staff, but were published by Wikia and apply to all wikis: You agree not to: * Harass members of the Service * Use the Service in any unlawful manner or in any other manner which could damage, impair, or overburden the site * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another person's right to privacy or publicity * Impersonate another entity or person * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorised advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorised solicitation * Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18 * Access or attempt to access any information on the Service through an interface other than the Service or otherwise approved by the Company * Solicit passwords or other information for unlawful purposes. You further agree to: * Only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations * Maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service * Notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorised use of your account * Not intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding JavaScript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality. * Use data provided by the Service only as allowed by the Service's Privacy Policy Final Note PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLUHEEEEESE FOLLOW THE PAGE LAYOUTS WHEN CREATING A PAGE. THANK YOU. THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE. THINK OF THE OCD ADMIN. THINK OF HER. Category:Example Page Category:Browse